iPod Challenge
by ILiveADaydream
Summary: Ten drabbles of Doctor/Amy due to the famous iPod Challenge. Lots of fluff and yeah, it's mostly fluff and randomness. The Doctor dances in it.  And DDR makes an appearance.


iPod Challenge. Cause it's two in the morning and I'm bored. I'm going to try this for Amy/11 but I have some really weird stuff on my iPod so we'll see if this works. I'd like to see what everyone else could do with this, depending on your taste in music it could be pretty interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own this, the show, the characters or the songs.

**iPod Challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

* * *

1. Spotlight (Twilight Mix) by Mute Math

They were standing in the middle of a dance floor on the third moon of Corona in the Mlizx Galaxy, trying to imitate the locals in their odd shaking dance that looked like a mix of the robot, the Egyptian and a martial arts fight. Amy was trying to pull off the moves that required six arms with only two and the Doctor was shaking rhythmically to the beat, waving his hands around.

Around them were the two headed, six armed inhabitants, watching them to see if they passed the test to become one of them.

* * *

2. Decode (Acoustic) by Paramore

She couldn't understand him when he was like this, all closed up one minute and open the next. He looked at her with the passion of a thousand suns all at once but there was so much pain, the pain of a thousand races in a billion galaxies all at once mixed in.

She knew he wasn't a man, but she wanted to erase the pain for him. Erase it the way his memory had for her all those years ago.

But she couldn't erase the pain, the sadness that he saw in his gaze if she couldn't decode the reasons for them. All she knew was it had to do with her and she wasn't okay with that. She hadn't done anything to make him mad at her, she used to make him smile. She still did… so what was the reason for his gaze.

Did it have anything to do with the ring she'd found?

* * *

3. Candy by BeForU

Amy had convinced him to go to a movie in her time. He still wasn't sure how, but he remembered legs and then saying sure. Then while they were waiting for the movie time to start she'd dragged him into the arcade section and fed some money into a machine to get tokens. After that he'd found himself being dragged over to a game called Dance Dance Revolution.

"It's fun, Doctor, play with me." Amy had begged him with puppy dog eyes and he'd been helpless to resist.

* * *

4. Come On, Come On by Smashmouth

Amy stood next to the Doctor in a long strapless dress while he wore a tux. He'd dragged her to the inauguration of the 7th intergalactic president of the human race and they were waiting to be announced.

"The Doctor of Gallifrey and Amelia Pond" She heard their names called and she tried not to blush or make a fool of herself.

The Doctor just walked and smiled that little smile that said "come on Pond."

* * *

5. LOVE SHINE by BeForU (two of them?)

Tokyo, Japan in 2007. They'd just finished saving the world from Cybermen and the Doctor had dragged her over to a club because he'd said she'd "needed a drink".

Now they were both slightly tipsy and had mutually agreed to dance, no matter that the song was in Japanese, just like everything else. It didn't seem to matter, the Doctor was doing some sort of odd shimmy to the upbeat song.

She'd just tried not to let the love for him shine in her eyes as she watched his crazy moves that everyone within 4 feet staying far away from him.

* * *

6. Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat

Every time he looked at her, every time he felt her presence enter the room, every time she did something _brilliant_, he struggled not to blurt out what was in his mind.

Somehow, in five minutes, in fourteen years, he'd fallen in love with the little girl who'd fed him fish custard who'd become the woman with the long legs who had saved a star whale.

But the woman was engaged, and then she wasn't because Rory had never existed but it didn't matter because he remembered him.

It didn't matter that he remembered, he had to hold himself back because even after 907 years and _Rose_ he'd still fallen for Amelia Pond.

* * *

7. Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls

He was sick of it. Sick of his hearts that fell in love every regeneration. Nine had fallen for Rose and then Ten had inherited the feelings and fallen for a human (while he was human).

Now he had Amelia and she was brilliant and magnificent and had driven him crazy with every touch of her hand on his arm and short skirt that showed of those _legs._

She was engaged and he couldn't have her. Then she'd kissed him. She'd gone and kissed him, but he couldn't. Amy wasn't thinking straight so he had to for her.

He was drunk on the feeling of her lips on his, of the way he felt just by looking at her.

And now it was over. He could still taste her but it was over.

A relationship with him would only bring pain.

* * *

8. Look Who's Talking by BoA

Amy stood in a bar somewhere on Karmakianzorpahs 2 surrounded by men who wanted her to talk to her. The Doctor had run off somewhere in search of a part for the TARDIS saying she should enjoy herself, gingers were loved on this planet like goddesses.

"Sure that sounds fun." Was her response at the time.

For a while it had been, fun that is, until she realized they all wanted her to bless them so they could have ginger children.

* * *

9. The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage by Panic! At the Disco

She was snapping her fingers and tapping her toes and it was driving him crazy. Sitting on the chair in the control room with those headphones covering her ears and a skimpy little skirt and top that would maybe cover a 9 year old fully, she sat there listening to some little music device and it was driving him crazy as he attempted to fix the TARDIS's chameleon circuit for the umpteenth time.

"Will you stop that?" He asked her, with no reply in return.

"AMY!" He yelled.

"What?"

* * *

10. Skyway Avenue by We the Kings

When she'd grabbed the keys from him so they could kill themselves he'd never seen her more alive. He would do this, because she wanted it. No matter how much hate he could see in her gaze as she glared at him and demanded to know the point of him(he wasn't sure what it was either).

He would jump off a cliff if she asked him to, fall from the eighteenth story, sit as a willing passenger in a car that was about to crash, knowing he was staring death in the face if she asked him to or did it first.

Without her he had no more reason to live. He supposed Nine had felt the same way about Rose, head over heels in love, but he was Eleven, he loved Amy now.

* * *

Did I mention I have an eclectic taste in music? Oh, and I'm not sure how much of this makes sense; but I'd like to hear what you have to say. So review, please? For Doctor or Amy Hugs?


End file.
